The Pirate Princess
by iOUATFan4Life
Summary: *REVISED* Milah's heart was not the only thing that Rumple had taken from Hook. What if he had taken his daughter as well. What happens when Hook and his daughter are reunited in Storybrooke?


**The Pirate Princess**

"**Chapter 1"**

**Disclaimer: All Characters and Locations that have appear on "Once Upon a Time" are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Feedback is most welcome and Thank you for Reading.**

**A/N 2: Takes place after the Neverland Crew return from Rescuing Henry.**

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Rumpelstiltskin was about to leave the Jolly Roger after killing his former wife Milah, he watched as Captain Killian Jones held on to her as she took last breath, before he left he heard the crying sounds of a baby, he looked over to a crew member who was sitting on some crates and next to him was a bassinet he smiled, Killian looked over towards the bassinet and rushed over to find his baby daughter Amelia gone, he turned around and Rumpelstiltskin was had disappeared as well.

" Matilda!" Rumple the main hall of his castle, holding the small bundle carefully in arms. "Matilda!"

"Yes Rumpelstiltskin" Matilda a young women in her late twenties enters the main hall, she was sold to Rumple by her father. He had needed someone to clean his castle and her father needed a spell to get back at another farmer for killing one of his sheep. She was wearing a blue dress with a green belt and had a small quartz necklace around her neck. "Is that baby? Where did you get her?"

"I was in town and her parents came to me and asked me to take her, they were poor and living on the streets and knew I could give their daughter more then they could" Rumple lied.

"What's her name?" Matilda took the baby from Rumple.

"Amelia" Rumple told her. "I'm going to send you both to a farm from here, you will raise her as your own"

"Rumple, I don't know anything about be a mother, I barely knew my own and babies have needs, running farm is not that easy"

"All will be provide dearie" Rumple smiled at her sitting down. "If you need anything just say my name"

Fourteen years later

"Mama" Amelia ran into the large farm house that Rumple had provided them years earlier.

Besides the house, the farm had a few sheep, chickens, two milk cows and patch of land to grow crops, also a barn with three horses. The entire farm was run by farm hands who lived in a smaller house behind the barn. Amelia was about 5'1", dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes my Amy" Matilda could see Amelia looked upset. "What is it?"

"It's Jurgean, I found him drunk in the barn again and told me the most awful thing" Amelia told her.

"What did he say?" Matilda who was busy making bread stopped what she was doing in concern.

"He said you were not my real mother and the dark one is not my father" Amelia told her. Matilda told Amelia to wait in the house while she went to the barn and called for Rumple and told her what Jurgean had said to Amelia.

"Maybe it's time to tell her the truth" Matilda told him.

"There's no time Dearie" Rumple told her "The Evil Queen has put a curse on our land"

"When" Matilda asked nervously.

"Tonight" Rumple told her.

* * *

Storybrooke – Presant Day

Amelia sat at the Storybrooke dock for the fifth day in a row, she come every day since Rumple had left with Emma and the others to find Henry. She was worried because the man who owned the ship that he left on had tried to kill him, when Rumple thought he was dying he called Matilda to bring Amelia to his shop.

_"So your telling me that the man who tried to kill you is my father" Amelia asked confused. "You were angry at your ex wife my mother for leaving you and your son so you killed her"_

"_Yes" Rumple told her "I'm sorry for taking her from you"_

"_So now your dying and you take this moment to tell me how my life has been a lie" Amelia's tone when up a little. "You always told me how you hated when people called a cowered" Amelia stands up "Seems to me you still are" tells him as she leaves the shop._

"_Amelia" Emma said but it was to late the girl out the door._

After the incident in the shop she didn't speak to Rumple, she had gone home and told Matilda what he told her, Matilda told her that Rumple had told her that parents were poor and could not take care of her, Amelia told her that hearing that would have been better if it was true. After thinking about it she decided to forgive Rumple, but they had left before she could tell him.

"What's that" Amelia heard a voice behind her. It was Grumpy, she looked out at the water to see what he was looking at.

"Is that a ship" Amelia asked.

"Their back!" Grumpy said excitedly. "Quick go run and get Belle"

By the time that the Jolly Roger docked a huge crowd had formed, Henry was saved, Pan was defeated and Rumple had cured David as promised. The next day a party was held at Grannys Diner. Amelia had spoken to Rumple and let him know al was forgiven, she didn't like it but the past was the past and after hearing what she did for her now half-nephew, she couldn't be mad at him forever.

"Come there's someone you should meet" Emma took Amelia's hand and lead her to outside where Hook was talking to Henry and David.

"Umm...Lets go inside and get something to eat"

"I'm not...Oh" Henry smiled and followed David into the diner.

"Good evening Emma, young lady" Hook smiled at the took as he drank his rum.

"Go on" Emma nudged her.

"What's going on" Hook asked confused.

"I'm Amelia" Amelia spoke up "Your daughter"

* * *

Hook stood before them quite shocked, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack, Emma grab a chair for him to sit down, instead of sitting down he looked at Emma and then looked at Amelia and just simply walked back into the diner. Emma saw the look on the girls face, Emma walked into the diner and saw Hook talking to Rumple. Emma followed Hook back outside.

"Amelia" Hook ran out of the diner followed by Emma, "Where is she?"

"You just ran inside and didn't say a word to her" Emma told him as the looked around outside the diner for her.

"I was just going in side to ask Rumple if it was her" Hook told her.

"I know" Emma tells him "With the curse and finding out her entire life was a lie, it's a lot for a kid to take in"

"I just made it worse" Hook said in a guilty tone. "I don't want to lose her again"

"You won't" Emma smiled.

Amelia ran all the way home, she hoped Matilda would be there, it was a two story three bedroom home. She saw Matilda s car was in the driveway, she entered the house and heard the tv on in the living room, Matilda was watching some old movie.

"Hey sweetheart" Matilda smiled and saw her face, Amelia started to cry "Hey what's the matter" Matilda stood up and gave her a hug "What happened"

"I told my father who I was and he just walked away" Amelia cried.

"Maybe he was just surprised, he hasn't seen you since you were a baby" Matilda tried to reassure her, the door bell rang about five minutes later, the two of them were watching some old sappy movie, Matilda walked up to the door and answered it to find Sheriff Swan and a man she had never seen before. "Amelia, I think you should talk to him, I'll be in the kitchen"

"I'll join you" Emma following her to the kitchen.

"Amelia" Hook walked into the living room "Can I sit?"

"Yes" Amelia told him.

"I'm sorry I walked away like that" Hook told her.

"Did you ever try and find me" Amelia asked.

"I did and all honesty I never expected you to still be alive after what he did to your mother" Hook told her. "You look a bit like her"

"I do" Amelia asked.

"You have her eyes" Hook told her.

"Saturday I have a soccer game, if you want come and watch you can" Amelia told him, he looked a little confused to what soccer was so she explained it to him.

"I'd like that" Hook smiled.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
